


Arrangement

by Madeline_Canada_Williams



Series: Kinky Nyos [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, no regrets!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeline_Canada_Williams/pseuds/Madeline_Canada_Williams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan and Madeline have an agreement that satisfies both of their needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rules

Canada's/Madeline's Rules 

1\. We shall meet once a month (twice at max) at Russia's/Ivan's home.  
2\. No one else is to be in the house (No Baltics, Ukraine, Belarus, etc.)  
3\. I, Canada/Madeline, decide who is dom/sub for the night.  
4\. The MMPP (Magic Metal Pipe of Pain) is not allowed.  
5\. Anal sex is prohibited.  
6\. Toys allowed (vibrators, dildos, etc.)  
7\. No extreme BDSM/BDSM toys (whips, crops, plugs, etc.)  
8\. Handcuffs, light spanking, teasing, and orgasm delay/denial allowed.  
9\. Choking not allowed!  
10\. These meetings are confidential. No one is allowed to know of this. 

I, Ivan Braginski, agree to the terms listed. 

Russia/Ivan's Rules  
1\. I decide the meet up date and time.  
2\. During this time, we are to refer to each other by our human names. Only use country names as a Safe Word to stop.  
3\. Canada/Madeline must wear lingerie/sexy outfits.  
4\. Lingerie must have nation's flags to state who is dom/sub for the night. (ex. Russia's flag-Ivan is dom, Canada's flag-Madeline is dom)  
5\. No touching my neck/scarf.  
6\. We must have the same amount of orgasms (no faking).  
7\. We do not stop until both are completely satisfied.  
8\. I am allowed to be as rough as I wish. I will accommodate if painful.  
9\. Madeline will bring a change of clothes and spend the night.  
10\. Madeline must cuddle with me the rest of the night. She is not allowed to leave until we both awake, shower (together), and eat breakfast. 

I, Madeline Williams, agree to the terms listed.

The rules were set and the arrangement was made.


	2. Submissive

Believe it or not, the arrangement was Canada's idea. She was feeling stressed, invisible, ignored, and unneeded. She needed something to take her mind off of things in her life. She decided to get what she called a Sex Buddy. While a relationship did sound nice to her, she felt like if she were to find someone, he wouldn't remember anything about her like everyone else. At least with a Sex Buddy, he didn't have to. All he had to do was fuck her and they would part ways. Simple as that. Of course, no human would do. Their lives were short compared to hers. She needed someone who would last a while. So, she looked to her fellow countries.

America was obviously not an option. He was her brother and she wasn't into incest. England and France were more of father figures to her. She thought of Germany, but seeing how close he was with Italy, she didn't want to get in the way if something was going on. She secretly hoped something was. (Yes, Maddie is a GerIta shipper). Prussia was too loud and narcissistic for her. China and Japan were too strict and proper.

She tried to avoid Russia for as long as possible since he was so creepy and scary. When she ran out of options, she really thought about it. Russia was known for being cruel and abusive, yet he was mostly quiet and slightly cheerful during meetings. Passive-aggressive would be a word for him. The more she thought, the more it looked like a bad, yet good idea. What if he could channel that aggression and strength into something more pleasurable? Plus, Russia was a big country. He must have been BIG elsewhere.

It was surprising easy to get him to agree to the arrangement. When Canada first brought it up, she was prepared for the worst. He was quick to agree, even after she specified it didn't mean she wanted to become one with him. He admitted to being frustrated lately and needing some sort of release. He also thought the Sex Buddy was a good idea. They met up at Canada's house and wrote up their own rules for meetings. They both had an equal amount of control in the bedroom (or wherever else they did it) no matter who was dominate that night.

After a World Meeting that took place in Russia, he called up the Canadian for a meet up. Luckily, she always packed the required clothing in case he wanted her. On her way over, he called and let her know that he had to step out and to let herself in with the spare key he gave her. She let her into the Russian's giant home. It made sense since he shared it with the Baltics. She had been in the house numerous times, so she knew her way around as she headed up to Russia's bedroom. Since he wasn't home yet, it gave her time to change without him having to wait for her.

Not long after Canada changed, Russia finally made it back to his home. With him, he had a bag with some items that he wanted to try out if he got to top. If not, they would come in handy for the next time. Russia didn't mind when Canada dominated him. He actually found it very arousing. Canada wasn't exactly a Dominatrix, but she could be very commanding and aggressive. Russia dominating was also fun for him since he was used to getting his way. Having the smaller nation bend to his will in the most erotic ways was exhilarating. Either way, he would be satisfied.

Upon entering his room, he found Canada was ready for him. She laid back against the stack of pillows on the bed, her long hair that was usually in pigtails fell freely down over her shoulders and the pillows. She wore a strapless red and white push-up bra and matching mini skirt. Russia smirked at this. Canada loved to tease him and try to figure out who's flag her clothes were to represent. Since both the Canadian flag and the Russian flag have red and white in their color scheme, he wouldn't know right away who was in charge. The answer lay in her panties. If they had a maple leaf, she was in charge. If they were blue, he was.

"So, my little podsolnechnik, what mood would you be today?" She gave him a small smile as she sat up a bit.

"One where you might use whatever is in the bag." His smirk widened at her answer. Even more so when she shifted her legs and he could see the blue of her panties.

"Well, it is nice to know I came prepared." He approached the bed and placed the bag on the edge. He beckoned her with his finger to come closer as he unzipped the bag. She leaned forward and crawled over to him. He first pulled her up to eye level with him and kissed her deeply. They both understood their arrangement was just sex, but that didn't mean they couldn't kiss. In fact, they enjoyed the kissing. It felt nice and could be very erotic. The kiss kicked off the night where they were no longer countries. They were Madeline and Ivan, two people who only wanted to enjoy the pleasures of the night.

With Madeline distracted by the kiss, Ivan reached into his "Bag of Goodies" and pulled out the first new toy. It was a silver pill-shaped vibrator with a cord leading to a remote. Slowly, he reached down and pulled Madeline's panties aside. She didn't noticing him doing this until she felt something entering her. This caused her to yelp and pull away from the kiss, leaving her breathless and her lips slightly swollen. Ivan on smiled at her. He loved surprising her. Her reactions were so cute.

"I-Ivan, you know I don't like being surprised like that." He pulled her against him, his breath ghosting over her ear.

"I know, but it is my night, da? I shall do what I want with you and you know you will enjoy it." She shivered at his deep and husky voice. Behind that innocent and passive aggressive facade, he was a sex god. The nights she let him be in charge would leave her more than satisfied. Even when she was tired, sore, and could barely move, her body craved more. She enjoyed being the dominate one every now and again, but it was nothing compared to when she let him have free range to do whatever he wanted to her. "Be a good girl and you will get what you want, da?"

"O-Oui." He pulled away with that same innocent smile of his and picked up the remote for the toy.

"Good. As a reward, let me show you how your new toy works." The vibrator had five settings on it, one being the lowest and five being the highest. To start out, he set it to three. Madeline fell to her knees gasping and moaning, almost screaming, at the sensation between her legs. The strong vibrations mercilessly assaulted her sensitive insides, causing her to involuntarily grind her hips against them. She gripped the bed sheets and shut her eyes tightly. Ivan used a finger to lift up her chin, forcing her to open her eyes to look at him. "Do you like your new toy? It feels good, da?"

"Y-Yes! I...AH! I-I love it! It feels...so-OH! So good!" While she was writhing on the bed, Ivan walked over to his closet.

"Remember, you are not allowed to be cumming without telling me." This wasn't an official rule of the agreement. This was more of his own personal rule for when he was in charge. Madeline wasn't allowed to cum on her own unless she told him first and it was one she stuck to. While orgasm delay/denial is allowed, she doesn't particularly like it, especially his. It would be slow and torturous. At his closet, Ivan removed his coat, boots, socks, and scarf. At first, Ivan never took off his scarf when they had sex. After a few months, he finally got comfortable enough around Madeline to remove it when he was with her. He still didn't allow her to touch his neck, though. It would be a while before he got there.

"AH! OH GOD! I-IVAN! I'M SO CLOSE! I'M...AH!"

"Okay. Hold on." Madeline was hanging on by a thread. She was tempted to grab the remote and turn the toy down or off, but that would also lead to torture. All she could do what wait. It felt like forever before Ivan finally made it back to the bed. "You are being very good girl tonight, Madeline. Perhaps I will not be having to punish you tonight."

He gently pushed her back on the bed and removed her soaking panties. He then spread her legs and smirked as he saw her opening quivering and leaking from the toy's vibrations. Madeline's already blushing face deepened another shade of red. No matter how many times they were together, she was always embarrassed of Ivan's queer curiosity of her lower regions. He lifted up her legs and pushed the toy deeper inside her, causing her to thrash and scream as the vibrator was against her G-spot. Ivan leaned up to eye level with her and watched her as she grew closer and closer to her release. He loved seeing her O-face, knowing he was the one that caused it.

"I-IVAN! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!" Her hands clenched the sheets around her head and, with Ivan's grip keeping them open, her legs quivered, unable to latch around Ivan's waist.

"Then cum. Now." A scream tore from her throat as her orgasm ripped through her. Ivan almost came just from watching and hearing her. Everything about the younger woman was stimulating to him. He couldn't get enough of her. He took the remote and shut off, but didn't remove, the toy as she came down from her high. As her breathing slowed, she opened her blue-violet eyes and focused them on Ivan's smiling face. "Fun, da?"

"Y-Yeah. May I keep this one?"

"Hmm, we shall see. If you keep being a good girl, I will let you take it home." She giggled adorably.

"I promise to be a very good girl. May I start by undressing you?" He sat up, allowing her to do the same.

"You may." Shakily bringing herself to her knees, she started by unbuttoning his white dress shirt. Removing it, she revealed his pale chest that was lightly peppered with old battle scars. He was very self conscious about them in the beginning and still secretly was. Madeline was able to get him to at least show them to her since she had her own fair share of scars from past wars. His body wasn't hard and muscular like Germany's, but he was certainly strong. Madeline liked this since he was easy to cuddle with. After the shirt, she moved down to his pants that already had a tent in them. She smirked at this, but said nothing. She removed his pants and boxers and was met with his rock hard cock. She loved his impressive size. He had both length and width on his side and she got a lot of pleasure from it.

"Ivan, may I...?" He gently patted her head.

"Because you asked, yes you may." She started by licking the underside of his cock that she loved so much. She licked up to the tip, then back down, then up again. She heard him lightly groan. Licking up to the tip, she circled her tongue around it and gave it a gentle suck. She then felt his hand on her head, lightly pushing her down. Getting the message and knowing she was in no position to refuse, she took as as much of him as she could in her mouth. She stroked what she couldn't fit in her mouth. She started out slowly, gently sucking and licking all that her tongue could reach. Ivan's hand gripped her hair, encouraging her efforts. She sucked harder and faster, her head bobbing up and down.

Ivan's hand gripped tighter in her hair as he continued to grunt and groan. He never made much noise in bed, unless he was demanded to. Along the way, Madeline picked up on the little sounds and gestures he made to know if he was enjoying himself or not. He started rocking his hips, pushing more of his cock into her mouth. She relaxed her jaw more so could take more of him and so he wouldn't choke her. She matched her movements with his as much as she could. Her eyes looked up at him. His once innocent violet eyes were darkened and lust-filled. She knew he was close. She increased her speed and sucked even harder.

"Blyad!" He pushed her head down onto his cock as he came in her mouth. She swallowed squirt after squirt of his hot cum. After a few soft thrusts, he released her head. Pulling away, she coughed and gasped for air. "Alright, tsvetok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." His child-like smile returned to his face.

"Good. Now, we continue, da?" He pulled his bag to his side. He reached inside and pulled out a black sash. "Close your eyes."

She did as he said and she felt the cool material around her eyes and head. Blindfolds weren't something new, but it was rare that Ivan ever wanted to do it to her. He always insisted on seeing her face all the time. After tightening the knot behind her head, he waved a hand in front of her to make sure she couldn't see. Satisfied that she couldn't, he pulled another sash from the bag. Turning her around, he bound her wrist behind her back. While they had used handcuffs in the past, he learned that sashes don't leave bruises or scratches like cuffs. He actually cared to a certain degree if he hurt Madeline or not.

He flipped her around and laid her on her back. Madeline was more than eager for whatever he had planned for her. She heard him rustling in his bag for something else. She figured he found what he was looking for when it stopped. One of his hands delved between her legs and spread them apart. She shivered as her still wet pussy was exposed to the chilly air. She then stiffened as she felt something thin and cold graze the inside of her thigh. She could almost feel Ivan's smirk.

"You know what that is, da? Try not to make any sudden movements. We wouldn't want you to be cut." Oddly enough, knives also aren't something new. Ivan thought that since it wasn't against the agreement terms, it was fine. Madeline was okay with it as long as he didn't intentionally cut her. It didn't make her any less nervous to have a knife in the bedroom. He lightly slid it up her thigh, stopping right before it reached her pussy. He moved over to her other thigh and ran it down, the blade grazing her skin gently. Not enough to cut her, but enough to elude to the fact that it could at any moment. It both frightened and aroused her. The knife traveled back up to her hip, stopping at her skirt. "I think the skirt will stay, but the bra must go."

With that, he ran the knife up her hip, torso, and stopping under her breasts. Carefully, he slid the knife between her breasts where her bra connected. With a quick flick of his wrist, she gasped as the bra came undone, exposing her plump breasts to the air. He pressed the side of the blade against one of her sensitive pink buds, causing her to gasp and moan. He let out a small chuckle. "It is cute how much more sensitive you are when blindfolded, tsvetok."

Before she could think of anything to say back, another moan escaped her as she felt his lips engulf her nipple. While the knife still played with one bud, his tongue and teeth played with the other. With her sight gone, her other senses were increasing their sensitivity and wreaked havoc on her body. Not only was Ivan toying with her chest, but she was also once again aware of the turned off vibrator that was still inside of her. She wished Ivan would either turn it back on or take it out. It was torture to have something that deep inside of her without her able to do anything with it from her current position.

Ivan's mouth and knife switched breasts and gave them the same treatment. Feeling the cold blade against her now wet nipple made her moan louder. He licked, sucked, and lightly nibbled her other. She moaned in protest when the sensations were gone. She heard the knife being placed on the nightstand beside the bed. There was more rustling from the bag, then she heard it fall to the floor. After some shifting on the bed, he was in front of her again.

"We will not be needing this again tonight." Before she could ask what he meant, she yelped as the vibrator was finally removed from her. She then heard a small popping noise. After few seconds later, he slid two fingers inside of her. She gasped as she felt the familiar coolness of lube. He slowly pushed and pulled his fingers inside of her, allowing the lube to warm up. It warmed up, but a bit too much. The lube grew warmer and warmer than what she was used to. The heat was almost unbearable, but not painfully so.

"A-Ah! I-Ivan! It's...soooo...hot!"

"You like it? It was something new the shop had and I wanted to try it. It looks to be working." She could only moan and move her hips with his fingers. Too soon for her liking, he pulled out his fingers. He suddenly flipped her over and lifted her hips in the air, her ass in the air and exposed to him. Madeline's face was red from both arousal and embarrassment. Her embarrassment was short lived when she felt his cock rub against her. She held back a whimper as it poked at her over-stimulated clit. He grabbed her hips and thrust himself deep inside her.

"AH!" She wasn't prepared for the sudden fullness of his cock inside of her. He could reach her deepest spots and stretched her in the most delicious way. He didn't wait for her to adjust before he started thrusting into her. She could no longer control herself and was reduced to a mess of moans and silent screams. Ivan smirked, loving how easy it was to break her every time. Pushing her legs farther apart, he sped up his thrusts. She let out a scream into the pillow. She raised her head and let out another as her ass was slapped.

"You know better than that. No hiding your screams." He spanked her ass more, drawing more pleasurable screams from her. Satisfied with her screams, he thrust harder into her. His strong thrusts shook the bed, slamming the headboard against the wall repeatedly. Below him, Madeline thrashed and writhed while crying out in pleasure. She rolled her hips against his, trying to get him to hit that one spot that would drive her mad. He noticed this and purposely avoided it. He didn't want her to cum too quickly.

Sliding his hands from her hips to her torso, he pulled her up and pressed her back to his front. He could better hear her cries while also being able to attack her neck. He licked, nipped, and sucked on the sensitive flesh, drawing even more moans. One of his hands massaged and pinched her breast while the other played with her clit. Madeline's sounds of pleasure were music to Ivan's ears. Only he made her make those noises and he was proud of it. It was a huge turn on for him and urged him to fuck her harder.

"Mon dieu! Mon dieu! Ivan! Je vais foutre!" He pulled out of her before she could cum. After being together for so long, they both learned some of each other's languages. She let out a small moan of want. He pressed his lips to her ear.

"Skazhite, Medlin. Vy takzhe krichat' po-frantsuzski kogda vam udovol'stviye sebya? Ili eto tol'ko togda, kogda ya vnutri tebya chto vy ne mozhete kontrolirovat' sebya?" Madeline could only moan. She loved hearing him speak Russian to her. His voice was so deep and husky, much different than how he would usually speak. Turning her around, he laid her down on her back and he was inside her once again. She didn't have time to catch the loud scream that erupted from her as he slammed into her over and over again. Instead of avoiding them this time, he hit each of her spots dead on.

At this point, Madeline could no longer think straight. Her moans and cries were mixed with incoherent French. Ivan picked up a few words like "fuck" and "so good." She was close and he wasn't too far behind himself. He moved her legs over his shoulders and leaned over her, thrusting deeper and faster. Just to torture her even more, he reached down between them and rubbed her swollen clit. Madeline's fingers desperately grabbed and tugged the bed below her. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and hold on for stability. She would break soon and Ivan was working hard to make sure she shattered.

"Cum, Madeline." That was the last straw for her. She yelled at the top of her lungs as she came, her back arching clear off the bed. With her walls clenching his engorged member so hard, it didn't take long before he came spilling his hot cum deep inside of her. Since they were nations, they didn't have to worry about using condoms. Secretly, Madeline loved the feeling of his cum filling her. Whether it was in her pussy or her mouth, she didn't care. After a few finishing thrusts, Ivan pulled out of her and laid beside her. He took a moment to catch his breath before untying Madeline and removing the blindfold. Once her eyes readjusted to the light, she turned to him suddenly nervous.

"Ivan?" He looked into her large, almost innocent blue-violet eyes and smiled.

"Still as insatiable as ever, I see." He pulled her over him and had her straddle him. "Up for Round Two?"

After two hours, they finally calmed down and cuddled with each other. Madeline fell asleep almost instantly. Ivan stayed awake for a little while. He watched as Madeline slept in his arms. He always admired her. He adored her beauty, shyness, intelligence, sexiness, everything. He had admired another person as much as he admired her. He felt something strong for her. He didn't know what it was. He had never been in love, yet he imagined it felt like that. The feeling of being with her made him almost happy. Even if it was just sex, being near her was all he needed. He didn't dare tell her. He didn't want to frighten her or for her to end the agreement. He kissed her forehead before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations (may or may not be completely correct)  
> podsolnechnik- Russian for "sunflower"  
> oui- French for "yes"  
> blyad- Russian for "fuck"  
> tsvetok- Russian for "flower"  
> mon dieu- French for "oh god"  
> Je vais foutre- French for "I'm gonna cum"  
> Skazhite, Medlin. Vy takzhe krichat' po-frantsuzski kogda vam udovol'stviye sebya? Ili eto tol'ko togda, kogda ya vnutri tebya chto vy ne mozhete kontrolirovat' sebya?- Russian for "Tell me, Madeline. Do you also scream in French when you pleasure yourself? Or is it only when I am inside of you that you can't control yourself?"


	3. Jealous

Months later, there was another world meeting in America. At this time, there was a heat wave passing through and many of the nations were uncomfortable. Russia, on the other hand, wasn't bothered by it. In fact, he rather enjoyed the heat. Compared to how cold and freezing it was at his home, he liked the warm weather. Unfortunately, the heat was getting to his allies. The meetings were usually chaotic and unruly, but the heat made it worse. While France, America, and England were fighting each other, Russia stayed quiet as he usually did. He was also wondering where Canada was. She was usually one of the first to arrive and it was rare that she missed a meeting. Since no one else ever remembered or saw her, no one else noticed that she was absent.

Suddenly, the doors opened. The Allies stopped their fighting to see Canada come in. It wasn't uncommon for her, or anyone, to be the center of attention when late to the meeting. This time, however, was different. Everyone noticed something different about the Canadian. She wasn't wearing her usual navy blue dress and red coat with maple leaves. Instead, she wore a white, V-neck tank top with a maple leaf in the center of her chest and a red and white mini skirt. Russia recognized it as the same skirt she wore a few months prior. Canada noticed everyone staring at her and blush nervously.

"I'm sorry I'm late. My alarm didn't go off on time and then I found out I packed the wrong clothes for the trip. Have I missed anything?" There was a moment of silence before England straightened himself up and cleared his throat.

"N-Not at all, Canada. Please try to arrive on time."

"I will. This won't happen again." She took her seat between France and Italy and across from Russia. He felt a bit of discomfort at seeing her dressed the way she was in public. He also didn't like the new attention she was getting from the other nations. He was the only that saw her all the time. It took a skimpy outfit for others to see her and he didn't like it, but he didn't know why. Canada was a free woman. Their arrangement was nothing more than sex. They had no obligation to each other. He didn't really have a reason to feel the way he did. After about two more hours of yelling and chaos, they decided to take a break for lunch. Russia noticed that Italy was talking to Canada, being his usual hyper and happy self. He kept complimenting her on how nice she looked and how beautiful she was until Germany pulled him away. Then, of course, France put in his own two cents.

"Oh, mon petit Madeline. I have never seen you dress such a way. Finally showing off that lovely womanly figure of yours, no?" Canada blushed heavily.

"W-Well, I didn't plan on wearing this. Like I said, I grabbed the wrong clothes and I was already running late. Plus, it's really hot, so I didn't think it would be a big deal." France smirked.

"If that's the reason you want to go with, but you do take after me after all." England came up and smacked France in the back of the head.

"Don't insult her, frog! The last thing anyone wants is to be anything like you."

"Well, Angleterre, at least I know how to raise a child. My little Canada is perfection."

"Are you saying there's something wrong with how I raise children?!" Canada backed away from them and left the meeting room. Russia left after her just in time to see her already surrounded by the other female countries, including his sisters. They, like everyone else, seemed to take an interest in her attire. Russia grew more and more uncomfortable with all the new attention Canada was getting. Even the women made him uncomfortable. Taiwan seemed to be the most interested in her revealing clothing.

"Canada, you look so cute! You should dress like this more often! I can make you a dress if you like!"

"No thanks, Taiwan. That isn't really-HEY!" Seychelles started tugging at the short skirt.

"And where did you get such a tiny skirt?! It's so small!" Canada blushed heavily. She wouldn't dare admit that she got the skirt from a erotica shop. As far as anyone needed to know, it was a normal skirt she got at a normal store. Hungary pulled Seychelle's hands away.

"Be careful. We don't want it to rip and have her embarrassed." Ukraine pointed to the tank top.

"But your top does a great job of showing off your breasts! You can see how big they really are!" Russia, who was listening in from a distance, heard this and noticed that she was right. The tank top was both thin and low enough to show off her C-cup breasts. If Ukraine's noticed, everyone else would have noticed too. He then started looking around at the other nations. He saw them whispering to each other and looking at Canada while she was blissfully unaware. He didn't like it one bit. He was the only one who should ever see that much of the Canadian woman.

"EEK!" Russia snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the shriek. His eyes widened as he saw why. Belarus was behind Canada, fondling her breasts.

"They're firm too." Something snapped inside of Russia at seeing someone else fondle Canada. His Canada. Even if it was his own sister, he wouldn't tolerate anyone else touching her in such a way. Of course, he was far from being Canada's first, but he was on the only one allowed to touch her now. Putting on his dangerously childish smile, he went over to the group of women.

"Excuse me, Canada. I am needing to speak with you on a...very important matter." Canada was more grateful than confused about what he meant. If it meant getting her away from the other female countries, she was glad for it.

"Um...Of course, Mr. Russia. Ladies, if you'll excuse me." She got out of Belarus's grip and pried herself away from the circle around her. Without having the chance to ask anything, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her away. He led her to the meeting room, closing and locking the door behind them. At that moment, Canada was confused again. Why was he locking them in? "Russia, what...?"

"Now, Madeline. You know to call me Ivan, right? That is what we agreed on." As he walked towards her, she backed away until the back of her thighs hit the table. Ivan hovered above her and stared her down. She recognized the look in his eyes. She had seen it many times before.

"Ivan, we can't do this here. Someone could catch us." He smirked as he played with the edge of her skirt.

"Well, then you shouldn't wear something like this where everyone can see you. You should know that I do not like sharing what is mine." He then lunged forward and kissed her deeply. She gasped as she was caught off guard. Ivan took the opportunity to slip his tongue between her lips and explore the familiar cavern of her mouth. Canada couldn't do much as she was trapped between his larger body and the table. After a few minutes, he finally pulled away, leaving her panting and with swollen lips.

"I-Ivan..." He smirked at her slightly dazed expression as he lifted her up onto the table and placed himself between her legs. He then attacked her neck with licks and nips while lightly stroking her thighs. As much as she wanted to protest and tell him to stop, all she could do in that moment was moan. Ivan has learned her body forward and backwards. He knew how to make her do what he wanted. He gripped her thighs and pulled her closer against him. She gripped onto his shirt while wrapping her legs around his waist. Ivan smirked against her neck. She had given in.

Pulling away from her neck, he kissed her once again. While doing so, he slid his hand under her tank top and pinched her nipple through her bra. She gasped, allowing Ivan to explore more of her mouth. He pulled up her top and bra and massaged her breasts. She moaned in pleasure. She couldn't think anymore. She knew what he was doing was wrong, but she couldn't stop it. She wasn't even sure she wanted to. She was too far gone. He pulled away from the kiss and moved down to her breasts. She gasped and moaned as he took her nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive bud, sucking and gently biting it.

"Ah...mon dieu." He moved over and did the same treatment to the neglected nipple. He slid one hand down her torso and under her skirt. He slipped his hand into her panties and rubbed her pussy. Madeline's eyes widened and she squeaked out a louder moan. Ivan was smirking as he rubbed circles around her clit, causing her to moan louder. He released her breast and leaned up to her ear.

"See how much you love me touching you, Madeline? I've barely done a thing and you are already speaking French. No one else makes you do that, da?" She could only look up at him with her large, lust-filled eyes. He smirked against her ear as he slid two of his thick fingers inside of her and wasted no time thrusting them in and out of her.

"Ivan!" He continued the thrusting of his fingers faster and deeper. He intentionally hit her spots dead on, causing her to gasp and moan uncontrollably. She wasn't thinking about the strong possibility of someone hearing them and investigating the noise. All she could do was cling to him and silently beg him not to stop. To her dismay, he pulled his fingers out of her just as suddenly as he put them in. He smiled at her wanting expression. She slid down to his knees pulled her closer to the edge of the table, and pushed her panties to the side.

"Do not worry, my sweet. I am not stopping just yet." She gasped as his tongue slid up and down her quivering pussy. Her fingers slipped into his silver hair and grazed his scalp with her nails. He swirled his tongue around her swollen clit and sucked it while he slipped two fingers back inside of her. Her fingers gripped his hair keeping him in place. He smirked to himself as he thrust his fingers faster and deeper inside of her.

"Ah! Merde! Merde!" Her back arched and her moans increased. Ivan knew she was already so close. He slipped his fingers out of her and replaced them with his tongue. He licked her walls greedily, enjoying her taste. Her usual diet of pancakes, maple syrup, and other sweets made her taste just as sweet. He buried his tongue deep in her folds, licking every inch he could reach. "Je vais foutre! Ivan!"

As much as he would've loved to make her cum and drink up her sweet essence, he had a reason for doing this in the first place. Reluctantly, he pulled away from her wet cunt. She moaned in want. She was so close to sweet nirvana just for him to stop. She hated when he did that, but she couldn't say anything unless she wanted him to torture her even more. He stood up still licking his lips.

"Perhaps she should stop now, da?" Madeline's eyes widened as she shook her head.

"N-No! Please! Please don't stop!" He smirked.

"But it as you said. Our comrades could catch us doing this. You do not want that, da?" She should agree with him. They should stop before everyone came back the lunch break. She should, but she was too far gone. Against her better judgement, she grabbed him and pulled him down for a hot and passion-filled kiss. Ivan was thrown off by this. He didn't expect her to pull that, but it wasn't as if he minded. He took her face in his large hands and returned the kiss. They pulled apart panting heavily.

"I don't care if anyone catches us! I want you to fuck me and make me cum! I don't care if France or America or anyone catches you claiming me and fucking my brains out! Just. Fuck. Me." It wasn't the reaction he was expecting, but he took it. At least she got the message. She was his and no one else's. If anyone were to walk in, they would know that. He unzipped his pants and took out his large, rock hard cock. He pulled her into another kiss as he poked her pussy with his cock. When he pulled away, he stared straight into her eyes.

"Try not to forget what you just said. As I said, you...are...mine!" He thrust deep into her wet cunt, causing her to gasp and moan. He gave her no time to adjust as he started to fuck her fast and hard. Madeline's screams were out of control, but she couldn't focus enough to hide them. All she could focus on was Ivan's hard cock sliding in and out of her at such speed and intensity. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, pulling deeper inside of her. This encouraged him to thrust harder into her.

"Oui! Oui! Baise-moi avec votre grosse bite!" Ivan took her arms and wrapped them around his neck. He never let her touch his neck, so this was new for them. Madeline was drowning in the intense pleasure to think about it. When her hands locked, he lifted her off of the table and held her tightly so she wouldn't fall as he continued to fuck her. Their new position allowed him to hit her spots even harder with each thrust. She buried her face in the crook of his neck as more screams were ripped from her throat. "Ivan!"

"Tebe nravitsya eto? Kak trudno moy bol'shoy petukh mozhet yebat' svoy tugiye kiski?"

"O-Oui! Je vous aime bite! Personne d'autre ne peut me baiser comme vous le faites!" Ivan smirked at this. He knew it was true. While he didn't know who all else Madeline had been with, he knew he was her favorite fuck. They've had their arrangement for two years and she still hasn't gotten tired of him. He still left her begging for more after each meeting. No one else was going to replace him.

"Vot to chto ya khotel by uslyshat', moy podsolnukh." Reassured that he completely got his message across, he decided to give her what she so desperately needed. He laid her down on the table and lifted her legs up so her knees were on either side of her. He leaned down and kissed her as he continued pounding her. Her screams were muffled by the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close to her. When he broke apart from the kiss, his violet eyes locked with her blue-violet ones. He wanted to see the moment she snapped and completely gave into the ecstasy.

"AH! I-IVAN!"

"Madeline!" She was close. Very close. And so was he. He gave his all into fucking her as fast and as hard as he could. It was a miracle the table didn't break beneath them. Madeline was at her breaking point. The pressure was building faster and faster with each thrust. She knew she wouldn't last much longer. Ivan gave a particularly hard thrust to her most sensitive spot and she broke. Her screams were forced from her as her orgasm wrecked havoc on her body. Seeing her breakdown caused Ivan to cum deep inside of her.

Ivan recovered before Madeline did. He stood up straight and fixed his pants. He then pulled over a nearby chair. He lifted Madeline's still limp body from the table and sat in the chair with her on his lap. He placed soft kisses along her face while rubbing her back with one hand. He usually did this to soothe her after she was already asleep. When her trembling stopped and her breathing was back to normal, he stopped.

"Are you alright, Madeline?" She was silent for a moment. He thought she might have fallen asleep before she suddenly stood from his lap and turned to him.

"No, Ivan. I'm not alright!" Her once lust-filled eyes were now angry and upset. "What the hell was that? We are in a meeting room! Anyone could've walked through that door and seen us! Someone could've heard us!"

"But I locked the door. No one would've come in and, luckily, no one heard your lusty screams." Madeline blushed. Whether from embarrassment or anger was up for debate.

"That's not the point, Ivan! This was too risky!"

"Not unlike your outfit, da? Any less and you would have been naked." Her eyes narrowed at him.

"That's what this was about? Is that why you were spouting that whole 'You are mine' stuff? You were jealous that someone other than you would see me dressed like this?" Ivan blushed in embarrassment. He didn't want it to be true, but it was. He was jealous. He didn't want anyone to see what he's seen of her. Those parts of her were only for him and no one else.

"And what if it is?" She took a breath and calmed herself a bit.

"I don't belong to you, Ivan. I'm not yours. You know what we have is just an arrangement." She paused for a moment. "There's nothing more to it."

They were both silent. Ivan should've expected her to be upset about being "attacked" considering where they were. He was too jealous to even think before he acted. Now, he regretted his decision. She was highly upset with him because of what he pulled. Why did he have to react that way? He now knew that there was no chance that she would want anything more from him than sex. He was fine with that arrangement in the beginning. When did he start to develop feelings for the younger nation? Would she ever feel that way towards him? He seriously doubted it.

Madeline had mixed feelings about what happened. Of course, she was upset because he took her without warning and in a public place. Someone could've heard them. She hoped no one did. On the other hand, she was surprised that he would get jealous. Why would he be jealous? Is it because he sees her as his own plaything that no one else was allowed to see? Did he even see her as more than a Sex Friend? That was the whole point of their arrangement in the first place. They weren't supposed to grow feelings for each other. It was just supposed to be sex. They weren't supposed to fall in love. She wasn't supposed to love him the way she did. She sighed as she fixed her clothes.

"You can't just jump me whenever you feel like it. Until you learn that, I'm suspending our arrangement for a while." Ivan's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" Before she could respond, the doors were slammed open. They both jumped slightly, then relaxed a bit once they saw it was only America. They then saw England standing behind him.

"America, you git! You didn't have to ram the door open! Don't you have a key?!" America laughed.

"Of course I do, dude, but where's the fun in that?"

"Leave it to you to go to extreme measures for the simplest of thing. You-Oh. Russia? Canada? What are you two doing in here?" Madeline relaxed. It was obvious they didn't hear anything.

"Nothing. Russia and I were just talking about some things. Is the break over?" The other nations started filing back in the room.

"Sure is, sis! Time to get back to this boring ass meeting! Then maybe we can have that hockey rematch! I'll be sure to kick your ass this time! Fifth time's the charm, dude!" Canada giggled.

"If you say so, Al." The meeting resumed and it was the same chaos as always. Russia wasn't paying any attention to it. He couldn't stop worrying about Canada suspending their arrangement. He wasn't going to be able to see her for who knows how long. She didn't say for how long. Only until he learned his lesson. No matter how long it was, it was going to be a long time without her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon petit-French for "My little..."  
> Merde-French for "Fuck"  
> Baise-moi avec votre grosse bite!- French for "Fuck me with your large cock!"  
> Tebe nravitsya eto?-Russian for "Do you like this? How hard my big cock can fuck your tight little pussy?"  
> Je vous aime bite! Personne d'autre ne peut me baiser comme vous le faites!- French for "I love your cock! No one else can fuck me the way you do!"  
> Vot to, chto ya khotel by uslyshat', moy podsolnukh.-Russian for "That's what I like to hear, my sunflower."


End file.
